Debby Ryan
Debby Ryan played Steffani Howard in the season 1 episode Wrong Number. Deborah "Debby" Ryan[1] (born May 13, 1993)[2] is an American actress and singer. Ryan is best known for starring as Bailey Pickett in the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life on Deck. The Suite Life on Deck became the most watched children's show on television.[3][4] Ryan started acting in professional theatres at the age of seven; in 2007 she appeared in the Barney & Friends straight-to-DVD film Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse and then was discovered in a nationwide search by Disney. She is also known for appearing in the 2008 feature film The Longshots as Edith. In 2010, she starred in the film, 16 Wishes, which was the most watched cable program on the day of its premiere on the Disney Channel. 16 Wishes introduced Ryan to new audiences; the movie received high viewership in the adults demographic (18-34).[5][6][7] Ryan starred in the independent theatrical film, What If..., which premiered on August 20, 2010. Ryan also stars in the new Disney Channel Original movie, 'Radio Rebel'. Debby Ryan portrays the role of Tara Adams, a shy 17 year old girl who adopts the radio personality, Radio Rebel. Released February 17, 2012. As of 2011, Ryan stars in the titular role in Disney Channel Original Series, Jessie. Early life Ryan was born in Huntsville, Alabama.[2] She is a Christian and has performed in churches, theater performance groups and talent competitions.[2] Her father was in the military, so she often moved to different places in Europe. She lived in Germany until she was 10 and can speak both English and German. She started performing in professional theaters at the age of seven on an American base in Germany.[8] She found she loved acting. She returned to the United States at the age of 10 in 2003 and was raised in Texas.[8][9] She dreamed of acting full-time. In a 2009 People Magazine interview, she described herself as a "nerd" in school.[8] Ryan was bullied in middle school for being a mascot and a member of the school's chess club.[10] Acting career 2006–07: Early work and The Longshots Ryan began appearing in various television commercials in her early teenage years. She appeared in several commercials for iDog and various board games; she was in an iDog Dance commercial in 2008.[2] Ryan's first film role was in 2007 as a guest character in Barney: Let's Go to the Firehouse, she played the role of a teenager. Ryan also had a supporting role in the Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer feature film, The Longshots, alongside teen actress Keke Palmer and Ice Cube. Ryan played Edith in the feature film. 2008–10: The Suite Life on Deck and rise to fame Ryan played one of the main characters, Bailey Pickett in the Disney Channel Original Series The Suite Life on Deck. The series is a sequel/spin-off to the hit Disney Channel series, The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. The series' pilot aired on September 26, 2008 in the US.[11] The series premiere on the Disney Channel in the US drew 5.7 million viewers,[12] and it became the most watched series premiere in Canada on the Family channel.[13] The series was 2008's #1 top scripted television series for children between the ages of 6 to 11 and pre-teens between the ages of 9 to 14, beating the veteran series Hannah Montana and Wizards of Waverly Place in the ratings.[14] The series is also 2009's top rated scripted series in the children and tween demographic (6-14), outpacing Hannah Montana and several other teenage shows.[15] In 2009, it was announced that Ryan landed a starring role in the independent feature film, What If... alongside Kevin Sorbo and Kristy Swanson. The film was shot in Grand Rapids and Manistee, Michigan in July 2009 and was released to theaters on August 20, 2010. The film is produced by Pure Flix Entertainment and centers on a Christian family.[16][17][18] In October 2009, Ryan hosted the first Tween Girl Summit in which she hosted the event and its concerts.[19] "Tween girls are drawn to talented performers who emanate the joy of life, and we are so happy to have teen favorite Debby Ryan as the first host of The Tween Summit Music Festival," said Denise Restauri, founder of The Tween Summit, AllyKatzz.com and AK Tweens.[19] "The Tween Summit is a day of celebrating the excitement of youth and hope for the future. As my tween friends say,'This concert is going to Rock!'"[19] In 2010, she starred in the young adult film 16 Wishes, about a teenager named Abigail "Abby" Louise Jensen (Ryan) who has been planning for her sixteenth birthday party ever since she was a little girl with a list of secret wishes she wants to come true, and on the day of her 16th birthday all of her wishes came true. 16 Wishes went on to become the most watched cable program on the day of its premiere on the Disney Channel and one of the most watched movies on television. In addition, the movie introduced Ryan to new audiences, such as the contemporary adult audience since the movie received high viewership in the adults demographic (18-34).[5][6][7] Ryan noted that to prepare for her role in 16 Wishes, she watched numerous Brat Pack movies, most occasionally Sixteen Candles which she stated is very similar to 16 Wishes. When asked how she prepared for the role, she said "It's, at the end of the day it depends on the script. You can do a comedy and it's completely different than a different comedy. I watch a lot of movies. 16 Wishes, when I went up to do that I watched Sixteen Candles (rated PG) and a couple of coming-of-age films. I love Molly Ringwald. So getting into the feel of that. . .".[20] 2011–present: Jessie, Radio Rebel Ryan starred in The Suite Life Movie, based on the show she had starred in. The show finished its run on May 6, 2011. In March 2011, it was announced that Ryan landed her own Disney Channel series called Jessie, which debuted in September 2011.[21] The show follows a girl who moves from Texas to New York to become a nanny for a family with four children.[21] Jessie is a show she also helped create, relating that she wanted her character to relate to herself. [22] In February of 2012, she starred in another Disney Channel move entitled Radio Rebel. Her TV series, Jessie, has been renewed for a second season and a TV movie. Music Ryan plays several instruments including the guitar, piano and keyboard. She is also a songwriter and is currently writing music alongside her older brother.[23] Ryan has showed interest in several types of music and her music genres are mainly jazz and country pop with a blend of alternative rock. Ryan was set to headline the "Terrific Teen Tour", a concert series which co-headlined Mitchel Musso, Jasmine Richards and Savannah Outen, that would start on July 9, 2009 and end on July 14 but the tour was canceled due to schedule conflicts.[24][25] The tour would have been Ryan's debut as a live musician.[26] Personal life In a 2009 People Magazine interview, Ryan stated that her Suite Life co-star, Brenda Song, is her acting idol.[8] In a March 2009 interview, Ryan revealed she also looks up to Meryl Streep; Ryan claims Streep "is so profoundly thought-provoking and life-changing." Ryan has said that her other role models include Anne Hathaway, Rachel McAdams and Tobey Maguire. When asked about musical tastes, she has said, "I love jazz! I love singing it. I also love country! My brother loves rock; he also has this chill Jason Mraz-like style. So basically, my answer is: jazz-country-rock-alternative? I have no idea! But I honestly would love to make country music." Ryan is involved in Disney's Friends for Change. She was featured in a commercial on Disney Channel.[27] The charity helps explain how kids can help preserve the planet and invites them to go to the Friends for Change website to register and pledge, offering them the chance to help choose how Disney will invest $1 million in environmental programs.[28][28] Ryan will be taking part in Disney's Friends for Change Games, which will feature over 30 Disney Channel and Disney XD stars competing in fun and physical challenges inspired by good actions for the environment. The stars will be broken up into teams and each team will play on behalf of an environmental charity. Ryan had been taking part as Captain of the Blue Team playing to benefit Ocean Conservancy.[ Ryan Plays Bailey Geroges from The Weather Fairies.29] Filmography Discography Albums Soundtracks Singles Promotional singles Other appearances Awards and nominations References #'^' "Debby Ryan (TheDebbyRyan) on Twitter". Retrieved 2009-11-17. "it's Deborah; call me Debs." #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-bio_1-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-bio_1-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-bio_1-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-bio_1-3 ''d] Debby Ryan Disney Channel. Retrieved 2009-11-17. #'^' Disney Channel/DisneyChannel.com Highlights For 2008 (December 23, 2008). Business Wire. Accessed 2008-12-24. #'^' Daniel Fienberg. "Disney Channel has more 'Suite Life on Deck' on deck". Disney Channel Media Net. Retrieved 2009-10-19. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-16wish_4-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-16wish_4-1 ''b] "World Premiere Of ’16 Wishes’ Is Friday Cable’s No. 1 Telecast In Total Viewers". Retrieved 2010-06-22. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-16wish2_5-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-16wish2_5-1 ''b] "Friday Cable Ratings: 16 Wishes Premieres Big; Party Down, Gravity Finales Finish Small - Ratings". TVbytheNumbers. Retrieved 2012-04-04. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-16wish3_6-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-16wish3_6-1 ''b] "Cable TV Top 25: BET Awards, 16 Wishes, USA/Algeria Match Top Week’s Cable Shows". Retrieved 2010-06-22. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-peoplemagazine_7-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-peoplemagazine_7-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-peoplemagazine_7-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-peoplemagazine_7-3 ''d] "Meet the co-stars: Debby Ryan" (May 2009). People Magazine. "I’m a nerd. I was in chess club. I went to mascot camp. In eighth grade I was the mascot of my school: a wildcat. I still have the old costume in my dressing room. It reminds me every day to go big and have energy" #'^' Debby Ryan Teen Magazine interview #'^' "Debby Ryan's important message". Retrieved 2009-07-29. #'^' "Disney Channel MediaNet". Disney Channel MediaNet. Retrieved 2008-09-03. #'^' Gary Levin (September 30, 2008). "Nielsens: Presidential debate fights for numbers". USA Today. Accessed 2008-12-12. #'^' Scott Campbell (October 20, 2008). The Suite Life on Deck sets sail on Family Channel with record-breaking premiere ratings. ca.news.finance.yahoo.com. Accessed 2008-12-12. #'^' "Disney Channel/DisneyChannel.com Highlights For 2008". Business Wire. Retrieved 2008-12-24. #'^' "The Suite Life on Deck Season 3". Disney Channel Media Net. Retrieved 2009-10-19. #'^' "Debby Ryan on the set of What If!". shineon-media.com. Retrieved 2008-07-29. #'^' "Debby Ryan films What If in Michigan". magicneverends.com. Retrieved 2008-07-29. #'^' "What If Movie wraps filming". Associated Content. Retrieved 2008-07-29. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-summit_18-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-summit_18-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-summit_18-2 c''] "Disney Channel's Debby Ryan Set to Host the First Allykatzz Tween Summit Music Festival". channel.isp.netscape.com. Retrieved 2009-12-29. #^' [http://blog.scholastic.com/ink_splot_26/2010/06/debby-ryan-gets-16-wishes.html Debby Ryan gets ''16 Wishes] #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-LATimesMarch16_20-0 '''''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-LATimesMarch16_20-1 b''] Lacey Rose, Los Angeles Times. "Suite Life starlet gets own Disney Channel series." March 16, 2011. Retrieved 2011-03-16. #^' Sheets, Jill (July 2011). "Chit Chatting with Debby Ryan". Relate Magazine. Archived from the original on 2012-03-18. #'^' Debby Ryan - Lyrics sketchpad #'^' "Wachovia Center -TTT- CANCELLED". Wachovia Center. Retrieved 2009-07-06. #'^' "Terrific Teen Tour - Rochester, NY Postponed". Ticketmaster. Retrieved 2009-07-06. #'^' Terrific Teen Tour #'^' "Disney Friends For Change | Disney". Disney.go.com. Retrieved 2012-04-04. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-disneychannelpress_27-0 '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-disneychannelpress_27-1 b''] "The Walt Disney Company launches Disney's Friends for Change". Disney Channel. May 14, 2009. Retrieved 2009-06-05. #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-fanlala.com_28-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Debby_Ryan#cite_ref-fanlala.com_28-1 b] Tiffany Thornton and Jason Earles Host The Disney Friends for Change Games #'^' "32nd Annual Young Artist Awards - Nominations / Special Awards". The Young Artist Foundation. 2011. Retrieved 2011-03-14. #'^' "16 Wishes Soundtrack - Various Artists". iTunes. Retrieved 2010-05-13. #'^' "Radio Rebel (Original Soundtrack)". iTunes. Retrieved 2010-05-13. #'^' "We Ended Right (feat. Chad Hively & Chase Ryan) - Single". iTunes. Retrieved 2010-05-13. #'^' "We Got the Beat - Single". iTunes. Retrieved 2010-05-13. #'^' Hollywood Teen TV Awards hollywoodtentv.com. Accessed 2010-07-13. #'^' "Body Peace Awards". 2010. Retrieved 2010-06-15. #'^' Young Artist Awards youngartistawards.org/. Accessed 2011-02-19. External links *Official website *Debby Ryan at the Internet Movie Database *Debby Ryan on Twitter Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Females